tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Missing Merchandise
Assist Supply Sergeant Otto with his inventory control mission. ; Take an Inventory : Take an inventory of all the boxes and barrels at Ortho Post for Supply Sergeant Otto. ; Report Inventory to Otto. : Upon finishing the inventory list report back to Supply Sergeant Otto with the results. ; Report Crate Inventory. : Report the Crate Inventory numbers to Supply Sergeant Otto. ; Report to Supply Sergeant Otto. : Report to Supply Sergeant Otto. ; Find Private Parsons : Find Private Parsons and inquire about the missing crate. Then chose either... ;* Take an item from the crate : Private Parsons said to take one of the stolen goods. ;* Report Private Parsons to Otto : Report Parsons theft or lie to Otto. (enables Ocular Enhancements) ; Talk to Supply Sergent Otto. : Talk to Supply Sergent Otto to get your bonus. Briefing Supply Sergeant Otto: : You have been one of the best recruits I have seen in quite a while when it comes to doing paperwork. You have been through and prompt, exactly the type of soldier I need to do my inventory. I will provide you with a small bonus if you assist me in taking my inventory. The last recruit that said he could help me, just left a note saying sixty-ish. I need a precise count of all the crates and barrels here at Othro Post. Come back once you have finished. Report Inventory to Otto. Supply Sergeant Otto: : How many barrels did you inventory? * There were 5 barrels. * There were 7 barrels. * There were 12 barrels. Report Crate Inventory. Supply Sergeant Otto: : How many crates did you inventory? * There were 56 crates. * There were 60 crates. * There were 64 crates. (Wrong answers) Supply Sergeant Otto: : Hrm... that's not right at all, Come talk to me later when you have decided to do what you are ordered to do. Report to Supply Sergeant Otto. Supply Sergeant Otto: : Well that is one crate off of where it should be, I bet it was that lousy no good recruit that was helping me before. What was his name... Parsons, what a waste. Go talk to Parsons and see if he took the missing crate. Find Private Parsons Private Parsons: : Hey man, I needed the money, you won't report me will you? Report Private Parsons to Otto Supply Sergeant Otto: : Well, were you able to find out if that Parsons had taken the crate? * Yeah, he is selling the stuff down at Plains Post. * No, He said he didn't know anything about it. Talk to Supply Sergeant Otto Supply Sergeant Otto: If you reported Parsons: : Excellent work soldier, I will send someone down to take Private Parsons to the brig. If said you knew nothing: : I know something here is not right. Debriefing Supply Sergeant Otto: : Well at least the inventory was done. Here you go. There are 7 barrels and 64 crates. There is either a time period or a location flag associated with this, you can not immediately tell Otto the answers if you know them. I waited a bit, then walked around the base and the mission updated spontaneously allowing me to talk to him. As of August 2008, lying to protect Parsons no longer nets a reward, and closes off the later mission Ocular Enhancements. Abandoning the mission after choosing to lie makes the mission un-restartable.